


(Ooh) This is My Shit

by hollabackgabe



Category: Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: M/M, i will write a real fanfiction one day but this must come first, thanks u freya, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollabackgabe/pseuds/hollabackgabe
Summary: This is a crackfic based on a meme my friend Freya made. This is also the first time I've written fanfic in years, plus my first time writing Gabilliam. I am forever cementing my legacy as this. Here's the meme! https://twitter.com/hollabackgabe/status/1256404163254075394?s=20
Relationships: William Beckett/Gabe Saporta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	(Ooh) This is My Shit

One thing that everyone knows about Gabe is that he is really tall. Annoyingly so. Therefore, he decided to get height reduction surgery so he would finally be a normal height. He went by himself because his best friend William was too busy to come with him.

When he came out of the surgery, he was really happy. He was finally a normal height of 6'2 (hey, height reduction surgery is difficult). As he began to walk around again, he got so happy that he started singing his favorite song, Hollaback Boy.

"Ooh, this is my shit, this is my shit. Ooh this is my shit, this is my shit. Ooh this is my shit, this is my shit. Ooh, this is my shit."

"Actually, this is MY shit."

Gabe whips around and sees his best friend William right there! Gabe is shocked, and all of a sudden overwhelmed with love for his friend. He somehow managed to make time to see Gabe to support his height reduction. 

Gabe stares at William, then lurches forward to kiss him, like he has been wanting to do since he met him. William kisses him back just as eagerly, which is much easier now that Gabe is the same height as him.

"William, I can't believe you came!" exclaimed Gabe when they parted.

"Uh-huh, holy shit, it's about time you get off my dick." William says tenderly.

"Awww William, I love you too!" Gabe says.

The End


End file.
